


Macau dan Portugis

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Satu tarikan pada salah satu tangan membawanya bersentuhan dengan ujung bibir pria Asia yang kini bersimpuh dengan sebelah kaki berdiri. Joao terbelalak beberapa saat— bukan karena tingkah aneh Li yang kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jemari manis kirinya; tapi pernyataan tiba-tiba seorang keturunan Asia yang kemudian membuat kedua sisi pipinya memanas.





	Macau dan Portugis

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [28/06] - 11.05 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Wang Li as Macau  
> Joao Alexander da Silva as Portugal

Kapan dan jam berapa tepatnya dia berada, Joao tidak mau peduli karena terlalu sibuk dengan keterpurukannya.

Nuasa kekuning merahan yang mewarnai kota menandakan bahwa hari mulai menjelang malam, Joao dapat melihat pemandangan matahari tapi hatinya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Sebab perasaan kecewa yang sungguhan menggerogoti hatinya kini membuatnya begitu tersakiti; tanah Macau yang sangat diinginkannya tidak akan bisa dia miliki.

“Sialan!” Itu yang keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang kemudian menendang jangkar kapal di sudut pelabuhan. Perasaan runyam yang membuat hatinya jadi tidak terkendali— kepalanya tertoleh, mendapati seorang keturunan China datang dari arah penghujung pelabuhan. Wang Li. Aneh rasanya melihat penampilannya tanpa _changshan_ seperti biasa. Sekarang pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sembari menggenakan pakaian formal— _hei_ , apa-apaan buket mawar yang dipegang di tangannya itu?

“ _Master_ — maksudku, Joao,” Li berdehem sejenak dan Joao melotot ke arahnya kemudian. Suasana mendadak canggung dalam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Li yang berinisiatif duluan meraih kedua tangan Joao dan menangkupnya erat. Joao menatapnya horor. _Jelas_. Apalagi saat Li memperlihatkan ekspresi yang serius luar biasa.

“Kau masih memikirkan soal hasil keputusan itu?” Pertanyaan yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan kepala angkuh dan Joao menyingkirkan tangannya kemudian.

“ _Nao_. Aku hanya— masih tidak menyangka.” Joao menghela napas. “Kau dan aku sudah berhubungan selama lebih dari 400 tahun ... mungkin?”

“ _Shì_. Tapi aku yang seharusnya memang tetap bersama Tuan Yao.”

Mereka terdiam (lagi). Li tidak mengerti tentang apa yang ada dipikiran Joao selain sederet perasaan kecewa— apa kata-katanya keterlaluan?

“Tidak, maksudku, walaupun kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, kau tetap kuanggap sebagai salah satu orang ter'penting'-ku.”

“Cukup, Li. Aku tidak mau mende—”

“ _Wǒ ài nǐ_.”

Satu tarikan pada salah satu tangan membawanya bersentuhan dengan ujung bibir pria Asia yang kini bersimpuh dengan sebelah kaki berdiri. Joao terbelalak beberapa saat— bukan karena tingkah aneh Li yang kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jemari manis kirinya; tapi pernyataan tiba-tiba seorang keturunan Asia yang kemudian membuat kedua sisi pipinya memanas.

“Apa yang—”

Joao melempar jauh cincin itu ke dalam laut pun dengan buket yang berada dalam genggaman Joao ke wajahnya.


End file.
